Super Ability Rings:
Super Ability Rings NOTE: This tech is highly advanced, even for Heroes Unlimited. It should be restricted to advanced aliens (like ones from galactic supercivilizations) and extreme supergeniuses (like a Reed Richards type) There are many worlds throughout the Megaverse where some people have been gifted with great powers. But not everyone is so lucky. In some of the more advanced world, the technology to grant super powers through external devices was developed. Below is one possible example. These rings each contain micronized components to mimic a power. Each ring responds to the mental command of the user just as a real power would. Also, the user can mentally turn a ring on or off. Please note however, that no statistical or skill bonus is granted unless it is the main effect of the ring. For example, the wingless flight ring does not grant SDC bonuses, but it does grant the flight combat bonuses while the user flies. Likewise, the plant control ring offers no special knowledge of plants or SDC bonus. Also note that the price listed is the price one could buy a mass produced unit at (i.e., if your character is browsing at a mega-advanced shop). Earth corporations may be able to create one at 25 to 50 times the price listed if they get their hands on a sample. Prices are 5 to 10 times those listed for alien civilizations on par with those from Aliens Unlimited if the rings are even available to them at all. One final note: It is safe for an average human to wear 2 major power rings, one major and 2 minor, or 4 minor power rings at one time. Those who already possess super abilities can only wear one ring (minor or major) safely. Also, the time that a person can use the rings is limited. A normal person has 5 usage points per PE point. Each minor ability the user himself possesses reduces total usage points by 10%. Major powers reduce usage points by 20%. Each minor ability ring uses one usage point per four minutes of use. Each major ability ring uses one usage point per two minutes of use. If a ring is worn, but not active, it depletes usage points at half the rate. Minor Ability Rings *Attribute Rings (P.S., P.E., or P.P.): These rings infuse the body with energies and generate specialized force fields to enhance the physical abilities of the body. They enhance an attribute (either P.S., P.E., or P.P.) by 2D6 while active. Cost is 100,000 Cr. *Superhuman Strength Ring: Gives your character Superhuman Strength! Costs 130,000 Cr. *Attribute Rings (M.E., M.A.): These rings enhance the mind of the wearer. They enhance an attribute (either M.E. or M.A.) by 2D6 while active. Cost is 50,000 Cr. *Attribute Ring(P.B.): This ring performs subtle holographic manipulations and makes certain that the wearer is always well lighted. Increases P.B. by 2D4. Cost is 80,000 Cr. *Speed Ring: This ring creates a specialized kinetic enhancement field which grants the full speed and bonuses of Extraordinary Speed. Cost is 100,000 Cr. + 10,000 Cr. per level. *Adhesion Ring: This ring creates a field around the body which makes it stick to whatever it touches. The user can control which part(s) of him is adhesive at any one time. Cost is 10,000 Cr. *Blaster Rings: These rings contain micronized energy weapons. They are self recharging, but can only be fired once every minute. They can be of any of the Energy Expulsion types (Electrical Field is also available, and can be turned on and off as needed). Cost is 20,000 Cr. plus 5,000 Cr. for each level of the blast (i.e., a level 5 ring would cost 55,000 Cr.) *Energy Protection Rings: These rings create a special force field which gives the user protection from energy attack equivalent to the Energy Resistance power. Cost is 50,000 Cr. *Fire Defense Ring: This ring will block fire and heat from harming the wearer. While this ring is active, any heat energy is harmlessly directed away from the wearer. However, anyone who touches the wearer will suffer the heat damage. If the wearer is in an area effect heat, then whatever he touches suffers double damage (the damage it would suffer normally, and the redirected heat damage). Intense heat (500 SDC or MDC damage) will overload the ring, and the character suffers quadruple damage. Cost is 45,000 Cr. *Flight Ring: This ring creates a controlled antigrav field, mimicking the Flight: Wingless minor ability. Cost: 5 million Cr. *Force Ring: This ring increases the force of the character's attacks. Bonuses are identical to Power Channeling, except that all attacks are at half listed damage except for those doen with the ring hand. Cost is 45,000 Cr. *Gliding Ring: This ring uses a low level antigravity device to let the character glide gently on air currents, just like the Flight: Glide power. There is not as much control as with the Flight Ring, but this ring has saved more than one user from death by falling. Cost is 100,000 Cr. *Healing Ring: This ring grants the ability of Healing Factor. Cost is 60,000 Cr. *Horror Ring: This ring generates extremely negative psionic waves which invoke a feeling of dread in those within the range of the effect (50'). Cost is 25,000 Cr. for the basic ring (H.F. of 10) and 7,500 Cr. for each additional point of H.F. (max. of 18 total) *Hydro-Ring: Gives your character Underwater Abilities. Cost is 80,000 Cr. *Kinetic Ring: This ring provides the minor super ability of Manipulate Kinetic Energy. Cost is 75,000 Cr. *Lightbender Ring: This ring creates a photon manipulation field which offers all of the capability of the Bend Light minor ability. Cost is 75,000 Cr. *Nightring: This ring grants the minor super ability of Nightstalking. Cost is 50,000 Cr. *Radar Ring: Grants all abilities and bonuses of the Radar super ability. Cost is 15,000 Cr. *Psi Ring: Advanced psychotronic devices. Each Psi Ring grants 2 minor psionic abilities (or 1 super psi ability). The rings cannot retain a charge, however, so the user must supply ISP. If the user has no ISP, then he must charge the ring with his own HP. Each HP will provide a charge of 5 ISP, which the ring can store for 5 minutes. Cost is 50,000 Cr. Major Ability Rings *Electro-Form-Ring: This ring grants powers identical to those given by Alter Physical Structure: Electricity. The character is not actually transformed, but instead surrounded by an eletrcial aura. Cost is 950,000 *Fire-Form Ring: This ring grants powers identical to those given by Alter Physical Structure: Fire. The character is not actually transformed, but instead surrounded by a fiery aura. Costs 950,000 Cr. *Ice-Form Ring: This ring grants powers identical to those given by Alter Physical Structure: Ice. The character is not actually transformed, but instead surrounded by a sheath of ice. Costs 950,000 Cr. *Plasma-Form Ring: This ring grants powers identical to those given by Alter Physical Structure: Plasma. The character is not actually transformed, but instead surrounded by a super-hot energy aura. Costs 1,20,000 Cr. *Armor Ring: This ring grants powers identical to those given by Bio-Armor. The character is not actually transformed, but instead surrounded by a force field which has a metallic sheen. Costs 975,000 Cr. *Chameleon Ring: This ring grants the blending abilities of the Chameleon pwer, by sensing the colors of whatever is behind the user and creating a holographic sheen of those colors in front of him. Does not provide adhesion. Cost is 310,000 Cr. *Disruptive Touch Ring: Grants the Disruptive Touch super ability generating a static field around the user which resonates with the victim's nervous system on contact. Cost is 100,000 Cr. *Force Aura Ring: Grants the user the power of Force Aura. Cost is 750,000 Cr. *Force Field Ring: Grants the user the power of Create Force Fields, except the maximum SDC of the field is determined by the ring, not the user's PE. Cost is 250,000 Cr. plus 50,000 Cr. for every 100 SDC the ring is capable of generating. *Ghost Ring: This ring gives the wearer the power of intangibility, but this state can only be maintaiend for a maximum duration of 15 seconds, and the ring cannot be used again for five minutes. Cost is 350,000 *God Ring: This impressive ring gives it's wearer the power of Divine Aura. Cost is 500,000 *Insect Ring: Grants the user the Control insects super ability. Cost is 800,000 Cr. *Invisibility Ring: Grants the power of Invisibility. Cost is 500,000 Cr. *Kinetic Master Ring: This ring provides the major super ability of Control Kinetic Energy. Cost is 850,000 Cr. *Mastery Ring: This ring creates a quantum link to one of the four elements or some other force of nature, granting the user a Control Elemental Force power, or a control power relating to a force of nature (nagnetism, gravity, etc.). Cost is 900,000 Cr. *Negator Ring: This ring cancels all energy based super powers which fail to save (same as save vs. magic) within 7½' of the user when active. The ring has a 10% chance of shorting out (cannot be used again for 3D6x10 minutes) for every melee the ring is active. NOTE: This ring negates jack and shit to biological powers, and Jack left town. Cost is 2,400,000 Cr. *Repulsor Ring: This ring grants the power of Negative Matter. Cost is 850,000 Cr. *Slow Ring: This ring grants the powers of Slow Motion Control to the user. Cost is 900,000 Cr. *Sonic Flight Ring: This ring creates a controlled antigrav field, mimicking the Sonic Flight major ability. Cost: 7.5 million Cr. *Sonic Ring: This ring grants Sonic Power ot the user by use of an amplification field which forms around the mouth. Cost is 950,000 Cr. *Sonic Speed Ring: This ring creates a specialized kinetic enhancement field which grants the full speed and bonuses of Sonic Speed. Cost is 400,000 Cr. *Spin Ring: Grants the user the Spin at Extraordinary Speed power. Cost is 650,000 Cr. *Supernatural Strength Ring: Gives your character Supernatural Strength! Costs 400,000 Cr. *Vampire-Ring: This ring grants the power of cloaking to the user. Cost is 250,000 Cr. *Vibro-Ring: Grants the user the Vibration power. Cost is 650,000 Cr. Nanotechnology Nanotechnology is the incredible science of constructing miniaturized robots to perform manipulations on cells, molecules, maybe even atoms. While our science is still a few years away from realizing the great dreams of this technology, a more advanced society may have gotten further. Nanosymbiosis (an option for experiments): This is the implantation of nanites into the body for the purpose of enhancing the host. This is very complicated, so it is best if the nanites all work along similar lines. Hence, the Nanosymbiosis options presented here have specific and obvious motifs. NOTE: These systems do not mix easily (see Step II: Side Effects). If they do mix, they tend to have nasty side effects. Also, these systems will neutralize any preexisting super abilities except for those derived from cybernetic implants or external biological structures (wings, limbs, horns, claws, etc.) STEP I: Select power scheme. Select one of the following (or, if player and GM agree, make up your own) *Adaptive Nanites: The nanites optimize the performance of the body. The powers of Adapt to Environment and Alter Metabolism are gained. *"Bleeder" Nanites: These nanites allow the host to temporarily change all of his body cells into an amorphous sentient liquid, resembling blood. The power of APS: Liquid is granted, but without the Water Behemoth ability. Also, the character can only maintain this form for one minute per level, before he begins to lose biological integrity (1D4 direct to HP for each subsequent melee). And of course, the blood form cannot hide in water easily. Other powers include healing factor (though damage sustained from being liquid too long only heals at the normal human rate), Body Weapons (the hands turn tot he blood goo and reform), and Alter Physical Body (Can only be used when changing back to solid form. In other words, the character can choose what he looks like every time he leaves his blood form to become human) *Binary Shapeshifting Nanites: The nanites store the genetic code for a whole other form, and record the genetic makeup of the host's normal form as well. This can be the Lycanthropy Major power, of the Transforms to Use Powers experiment side effect. Also select 3 minor or oone major and one minor from the following list: MINOR: Adhesion, Body Weapons, any exceptional physical attribute or heightened sense, healing factor. MAJOR: Adapt to Environment, Alter Limbs, Alter Metabolism. Note that whatever of these powers you select, they will only work in the altered form. *Biomutable Nanites: These nanites are capable of altering the body at the whim of the host. Powers include Shapeshifting, Adapt to Environment, Healing Factor and a choice of Body Weapons or Adhesion *Electro-Nanites: These nanites form a complex electrical network which grants the host the following powers: Magnetism, Control Static Electricity, Energy Expulsion: Electrical Field, and Energy Expulsion: Electricity. *Energy Nanites: The host is infused with a system of energy battery-type nanites. The host gains the powers of Energy Absorption, Energy Expulsion: Energy, Energy Resistance, and their choice of Radar, Wingless Flight, or an exceptional physical attribute. *Power Nanites: The host is "pumped" up by these nanites. The host has the powers of Superhuman Strength and Extraordinary Physical Endurance *Vibro Nanites: The nanites attune the vibratory field of the host. The power of Vibration is gained, along with your chocie of Intangibility, Sonic Power, Sonic Speed, or two of the following: Adhesion, Extraordinary Physical Prowess, Extraordinary Speed, Heightened Sense of Hearing, Power Channeling, or Radar Subcutaneous Control Dart. Subcutaneous Control Dart Sysyem: This looks like a palm pilot or handheld video game. At the top of the device, however, is a small dart gun. The dart must be injected into the back of the neck, which can be done by firing it (called shot to back of neck, -6 to strike) or by pressing the device up against the back of the neck and pressing the "precision inject" button. Once the dart is in place, it will take 1D4 melees to co-opt the victim's motor control center and take effect. Once this happens, the screen of the control unit will display a black and white (or somewhat grainy and choppy color) image of what the victim sees. Control is similar to a 1st person shooter style game. There is no need to control exact movements, as those are wired into the motor center of the victim's brain. The character's movement can be controlled by a joystick, arrow keys, trackball, slidepad or other similar device. Initially the only options available are punch (if the character is holding a weapon, this will make him use it as a club), kick, run (makes character move at running speed until disengaged), creep (makes character move at a slower speed. If the character has prowl skill, this is automatically used), draw weapon, holster weapon, fire weapon, jump, jump and grasp (a small cursor appears over the dispaly. whatever it is pointed at, the character will leap at and attempt to grab), and crouch. Also, after 2D4 melees, the dart scans the motor center for useful prelearned moves and suepr abilities (psionics and magic are not available). Then a column of specialty icons (or touchscreen buttons) appears on the screen. Each of these is labelled in a very generic way (kick, punch, block, etc.), so the controller may not know what a button does until he presses it! Dart Size: 3/4" Dart Damage: 1. Note that any sort of neck armor or protection will stop the dart Dart firing range: 15' Delay: This device takes 1D4 melees to take effect. It will take another 2D4 melees for combat moves to become available. Control Range: 200' Saving Throw: victims may save vs. nonlethal poison (-5) upon getting shot, and every 4D6 minutes thereafter. A successful save means they can fight off the effect, shorting out the dart. The controller cna also remotely activate a self destruct system in the dart. This does not damage the brain of the victim. The dart is made of a special polymer that will break down naturally in the bloodstream after a day or two. Characters with mechanolink, telemachanics, or Wave Atunement Radio Wave Atunement are not affected. Characters with Magnetism are +6 to save vs. the initial attack. Combat: The controlled character will have the average of his combat bonuses and the controller's combat bonuses, and will also have access to any moves which the victim knows (due to the motor control center of the brain being "wired" to make those moves). Due to the awkward nature of controlling the victim, the controller will suffer a -2 penalty on all combat moves (-6 penalty with any ranged items) and a -10% penalty to any physical skills. Earth Cost: $1,400 for the control system, and $2,000 per dart AU Cost: 700 Cr. for the control system and 900 Cr. per dart Category:Rifts Category:Palladium Category:Tech Gear Category:Weapons Gear Category:Armor Gear